


Eva, Guardian of the Pinpin

by JeckParadox



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gods, sentient weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a matter of life and death, a split-second decision. Rubilax was going to kill her, and she had him in her sights. The only thing that she truly regretted was that he was inside Tristepin's body.<br/>But her Pinpin wasn't gone forever. Her love still existed, even if his soul was confined to a sword.</p><p>Diverges from Canon in episode 3 of season 2: Remington Smisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eva, Guardian of the Pinpin

She reacted purely out of instinct. She forced the dagger that contained the soul of the person she loved most into her belt, and drew her bow. 

She aimed for the thing that was trying to kill her, and then she fired.

The golden yellow shot rang out, and exploded upon impact. She had used the same bolts to destroy buildings before, and a human head, even with a thick skull and possessed by a Shushu, was simply not strong enough to withstand the following blast.

A second passed by, and then two, as she waited for more stone to be thrown her way, but nothing happened. Rubilax wasn't getting up. And after the third second, Tristepin started screaming. Evangelyne's eyes widened as she covered her mouth, realizing what happened. 

"Eva! Eva it hurts!" She dropped her bow, falling to her knees and looking into the sword's eye. The grey eye was vibrating and wincing, over and over. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She began, holding the sword close to her. 

"Eva... I... I... no." Tristepin managed, looking into her eyes. He squeezed his eyelid tight for a second, and the sword vibrated slightly, before calming. "N-no. It's alright. I'm... I'm already feeling better. It's okay."

"No! It isn't, you Iop! I killed you! Again!" Tears began falling freely as she picked up her bow, shrinking it down to hook on her waist, before slowly walking towards the body. 

"Eva, it's okay." Tristepin tried again. "Really,  it... It stopped hurting. It was only a moment!"

"Oh Pinpin, your body." She whispered. The explosion had done damage alright, the head completely vaporized, and burns wracking the rest of it.

Remington let out an impressed whistle as he looked down on the body from his perch on the other side of the room. "You beat the big boss?"

The Cra ignored the Rogue, bending down to lift the body up and carrying it towards the center of the throne room. On the body's finger Ombrage hissed and growled. Remington merely shrugged and headed off out the window with his brother, and a bag full of stolen demonic weapons. 

The ghouls in the room, who had stopped attacking and hid away when Evangelyne killed their master, began walking into the open, before glowing and returning to their past selves. Looking out over the sudden crowd of confused and panicked civilians, she bit her lip and laid down Tristepin's old body. 

"How are Iop buried, Tristepin?" She asked the sword quietly. 

"We die where we fall. After that, it doesn't really matter." He said in response, his tone comforting. "Come on Eva. Let's go."

She nodded, and turned to the crowd. "Everyone! Do you know a way out?" She pulled the Shushu ring from Tristepin's body's fingers, and tossed it to its guardian, no longer a Ghoul. 

Wagnar slipped it on, glaring down at the glowing purple face within, and nodded. "I know how, this used to be my castle, after all."

The large group began following Wagnar outside, when behind her Yugo, Amalia, and Ruel flashed into existence. She had nearly forgotten about the Recall Arrow. "Eva!" Yugo called, running up to her and wrapping her in a hug. Amalia was only a second behind, and Ruel came after that. 

She smiled, looking at her friends. She nearly broke down crying again, but took comfort in the hug. "Oh, Eva, I'm so sorry. I should have tried to help you!" Amalia said, squeezing her tighter. "When you disappeared I was so worried."

"It's fine, Amalia." 

Yugo and Ruel slowly broke off from the hug, and began looking around. Ruel's attention first drawn to the crowd of even-more confused looking people, in particular its leader. "Wagnar?" He asked, surprised. 

Yugo turned in place, observing the throne room, "Yeah! This is Vampyro's castle, isn't it?"

"What were you doing here, Evangelyne?" The old man asked. 

"Rubilax conquered this place." She said quietly. Hand going back to the tiny sword on her hip and pulling it up.

"Rubilax!" Amalia said, gritting her teeth and grabbing the sword. She was about to bring it down on the rock when Eva grabbed her wrist, harder than she meant to, and took the sword from her. "Eva? I was just going to hit the troublemaker."

"Rubilax isn't in the sword any more..." she said quietly, before holding out the sword, eye-forward, to look at his old friends. "Tristepin is."

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad to see you, even if I can't join in the hug with everyone else."

"Pinpin?!" Came the three shouts of surprise.

"How did you get stuck in there?!" Yugo cried, pulling the sword close and looking into the familiar eye of his friend. 

"Rubilax kind of... saved me."

Eva felt a chill go down her spine. "He... did?"

"Yeah, when I felt I was rising towards that big battleground in the sky, he pulled me back down. The next thing I remember is waking up underground inside the sword, and him inside... my... body..."

"Oh no! How do we switch you back?" Amalia asked. 

"We can't." Eva said, her voice quiet. She raised her hand and pointed toward the throne. "I..."

"Tristepin! Your head!" Ruel shouted, running over to the corpse. "What in Enutrof's name did Rubilax do, eat a stick of dynamite?!"

"That was me." Eva admitted. "He... he was going to _kill_ me. And he _wasn't_ Tristepin." She said, defending herself. "I... I didn't know he had saved you."

"Oh..." Yugo said quietly. "...Well at least you're still with us, Pinpin."

"Hehe. That's true. Ever since I died, I've been stuck here with Rubi in this castle. Now, I can finally go back out on the road, adventuring again!"

"I don't mean to interrupt the... reunion?" Wagnar said, walking over to the group. "But I have a feeling we should get going. With Rubilax having lost control of his constructs, they're going to break apart soon. And that includes the entire moving city structure. We should get out before it collapses on top of us."

"Got it." Amalia said, rushing over to the larger group of people. 

"We'll have the chance to talk about this later." Evangelyne said, wiping the tears from her eyes joining her friends in escaping. "For now, let's get out of this Cra-forsaken place."


End file.
